Scooby and the SWAT Kats
by Trekker 77
Summary: The pastmaster creates a wierd portal to another dimention, and guess who winds up in Megakat City?
1. Chapter 1

Scooby and the SWAT Kats

Intro- Ok, time for a little bit of silliness. The Pastmaster creates a strange portal into another dimention, and guess who winds up in Megakat City? Why, none other than four bewildered teenagers, and a cowardly canine! Rated G.

Chapter 1- Creepers! Giant Cats!

"We did it again, gang!" smiled Freddy Jones from ear to ear, as he drove the Mystery Machine back to Coolsville.  
"Another case solved, thanks to Mystery, Inc!"

"Yeah Fred, but that was one creepy mystery.." replied Shaggy Rogers.

"Y-Yeah, c-creepy.." gulped Scooby Doo, his canine friend.

"That's because the criminals were using animatronic robots that looked and sounded like real werewolves.." stated Velma Dinkly, "But they made the mistake of using fake fur, which proved that they weren't real werewolves at all."

"And they did it, just because they wanted to steal a bunch of jewels from Mr. Bigwell's mansion, jewels which turned out to be worthless.." sighed Daphny Blake. "When will these crooks ever learn?"

"I dunno, but all of this mystery solving is making me hungry.." said Shaggy, "When are we gonna stop and eat?"

"Reah! Let's eat!" exclaimed Scooby, licking his chops.

"Everything makes you walking garbage cans hungry.." sighed Velma, shaking her head.

"Can we help it if were a growing boy and dog?" smiled Shag, "Come on Scoob, it's time to break into our emergency rations.."

"I'm with rou, Rag! Scooby Dooby Dooooo!"

"Oh, brother.." Velma muttered under her breath. "Um... say Fred, you'd better slow down, there's some fog directly ahead of us.."

" I know, I can see it.." he replied, easing off the gas a bit. "Strangest looking fog I've ever seen, it's purple and black.."

"P-purple f-fog?" gulped Shaggy, as he quickly threw his food down, and poked his head out the window. "Zoinks!  
And it's really windy out too, what's going on here?"

Suddenly, the mystery machine started to shake violently, and moments later, the van was lifted by some strange force into the air. The gang tumbled into the back of the van and screamed, as they and their vehicle were caught in a magical whirlwind.

"Raggy!" screamed Scooby, as he held tightly onto his friend.

"It l-looks like were all goners, Scoob!" gulped Shag.

"Hang on everybody, I think were coming in for a landing!" gasped Fred, as he managed get back into the front seat and put both of his hands on the steering wheel. The mystery machine suddenly landed with a thud, and then crashed into a brick wall. Nobody was hurt seriously though, and as Scooby and Shaggy began to gather up their food, which had been tossed everywhere, Fred looked out the window and gasped.

"What the-the sky is green!"

"Zoinks, it is!" exclaimed Shaggy. "V-Velma, are we seeing things?"

"We can't all be hallucinating at the same time.." she replied, opening the door. Looking around, Velma saw that the mystery machine had ended up in some back alley of a city she didn't recognize. The sky was indeed a brillant greenish color, but thankfully, the air was breathable. "Gang, I know this may sound unbelievable to you, but I think that purple fog was a portal into another dimention."

"Velma, have you flipped?" replied Fred. "There must be some logical explanation to all this..."

"Oh really?" she replied, "Then what do you make of that?"

Her friends looked in the direction that Velma was pointing, and stared in disbelief as a bunch of police cars came into the alley, after which one of the officers came out of the back seat of one of the vehicles, and pointed a large gun at them. Other officers came out as well, and approached the scared teenagers. The reason that the teenagers were so scared, is because the police officers were not human. They were all covered in fur, and had sharp fangs and claws, instead of hands.

"All of you, stay right where you are, you're under arrest!" snarled one of the creatures.

"Creepers!" exclaimed Daphne. "They're giant Cats!"

"Nonsense!" laughed Fred, "These guys are probably just wearing some costumes to scare us! They're probably not even the police at all! Like you said, these criminals will never learn, Daph!"

As he was stepping forward twards the creatures, Velma said, "Uh, Fred, I don't think that's a good idea.."

"I said, stay where you are, whatever you are!" growled the cat thing.

"Hey, take it easy big guy, no sense in getting all uptight.." smiled Fred, who stopped to within a few feet of the creature. "Say, that's some cool costume you got there, it almost looks real. But where are my manners, my name is Fred Jones, and these are my friends Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and our dog, Scooby Doo. We are in a bit of trouble you see, our van was hit by a windstorm, the next thing we knew, we were in this back alley. Is there a gas station around here, as you can see, our van needs a lot of work done on it.."

Suddenly, the cat creature grabbed Fred by the arm, turned him around, and cuffed his wrists behind his back.

"Uncle, what did you do that for?" gasped another of the creatures, which looked like a female cat, "These things don't look dangerous to me!"

"Felina, after those alien pirates attacked our world, I'm not taking any chances.." he muttered. "Officers, take these creatures into custody, we'll bring them to Enforcer Headquarters for questioning.."

"You will do no such thing Feral!" exclaimed a voice behind him, which beloged to another female cat, who had blonde hair, and was wearing a pink suit and purple tie. Deputy Mayor Briggs had arrived in her green sedan, and just happened to have turned down the alley where the visitors had landed. Stepping out of her car, she had seen Commander Feral grab onto the creature, which in her mind did not look like a monster, despite it not having any fur.

"Release it now Commander, that's an order!" Callie snapped. "These are just innocent victoms of the Pastmaster!  
Thanks to the SWAT Kats, that portal of his has been sealed up for good!"

"S-s-sealed up?" gulped Shaggy. "Scoob, p-please pinch me, I think I'm having a nightmare!"

"M-Me too..." replied his canine companion, wimpering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mystery Inc. in Megakat City

"Alright Uncle, you heard the Deputy Mayor, let the creature go, it seems harmless enough.." said Felina.

"Very Well.." said Commander Feral, who proceeded to take the cuffs off Fred's wrists, "But I'm still keeping my eyes on these things, they need to be kept safe somewhere until we know what to do with them.."

"Uh, we're called humans, and all we want to do is go back home.." sighed Daphne.

"That will be kind of difficult, since the Pastmaster's portal has closed.." said Callie. "I'm Calico Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City. You must forgive the Commander for acting so harshly, usually the things that come out of those portals are not very nice.. things like flying dragons and other monsters.."

"M-M-Monsters?" gulped Scooby Doo.

"But who is this Pastmaster anyways?" asked a curious Fred.

'He's a 900 year old sorcerer from our world's dark ages.." explained Felina.

"Y-You m-mean he's a g-g-g-ghost?" gasped Shaggy.

"No, he's more like a skeleton, and a sorcerer.." she replied.

"Zoinks, that's even worse!", he said, nearly fainting on the spot. It was then that a large sleek black jet appeared in the sky, and slowly landed near the alley. Razor and T-bone jumped out of the Turbokat, and approached the scene, to the stark amazement of the still frightened human teens.

"Jinkies, now I know we're in another dimention.." velma managed to blurt out.

"Crud, what ARE these things anyway?" muttered T-bone. "The Pastmaster must have reached the bottom of the barrel, they don't look dangerous at all.."

"They're called humans, but they're kittens, so be gentle with them, they're really scared, and for good reason.." sighed Callie. "They might be trapped here forever, thanks to the Pastmaster.."

"F-F-Forever?" gasped Shaggy, "Oh, Scoob, looks like we'll never see Coolsville again! You may never get to eat another Scooby Snack for the rest of your life.."

Nearly at the point of tears, Scooby wimpered, "Rooo Nooooo..."

"Take it easy you two, we'll find a way out of this, I think.." muttered Fred. "Er, cool outfits guys, what are your names?"

'I'm T-bone, and he's Razor, we're the SWAT Kats.." smiled the larger tabby, who offered his paw to the human teen. "Sorry about your predicament, I wish we could help you get back to your dimention, but since the Pastmaster dissapeared, I'm afraid you're out of luck.."

"Perhaps they aren't buddy..." said Razor, "Maybe Dr. Sinian has an answer to help us get these alien people back home."

"Er- who's Dr. Sinian?" asked Velma, who's curiousity about this alien world was making her overcome her initial fears of the kats.

"She's the curator of the Megakat Museum of History.." said Callie. "Commander, as of this moment, I and the SWAT Kats will be taking full responsibility for the alien visitors. They will be coming with me in my car to the museum, and for the time being, I don't want the news media or anyone else to find out about them, understand?"

"Oh, alright.." he sighed. "But what about their vehicle?"

"I'll call Jake and Chance, and have them tow it to the garage.." she replied, which caused Razor to say, "Uh, no need Miss Briggs, we'll load the van into our jet's cargo hold and fly it there ourselves..."

"Yeah, then we'll meet you all back at the museum.." said T-bone.

"Fine.." she said, "Um, Fred is it? You and your friends come with me, the museum is not far from here.."

"Certainly, what choice do we have?" sighed the teen. "Well gang, it looks like we're up to our necks in another mystery.. the biggest one of all, in fact.."

"Yes, whether the human race is alone in the universe or not.." said Velma. "Problem is, now that we know aliens exist, we may not be able to get back to Earth to tell anybody about it.."

" Like, thanks a lot for saying that, I feel much better.." groaned Shaggy, as he, Scooby, and Velma got into the back seat, while Fred and Daphne sat in the front with Miss Briggs. Callie quickly drove in the direction of the museum, which was just five minutes away. She told the teens to keep their heads down low so the katizens wouldn't see them, but once the Deputy Mayor pulled into the museum's underground parking garage, it was safe for Fred and the others to sit back up.

"This is rediculous, we can't hide ourselves forever!" sighed Daphne. "If this Dr. Sinian doesn't have an answer to our problem, we'll have no choice but to live on this world!"

"If it comes to that, you'll all be under my protection.." stated Callie. "By the way, from one female to another, that's a lovely purple outfit you're wearing.."

"Oh, why thank you so much!" smiled the human teen. "And that pink suit of yours is just adorable!"

"Oh, brother.." groaned Shaggy, "Leave it to Daphne to start talking about clothes with another female, even if that other female is an alien kat creature.."

"Reahh..." laughed Scooby Doo. "Heeeehehehehehehehehe!"

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Dr. Abigail Sinian, whose eyes went wide with surprise as Callie brought the alien visitors into her office. "What in the world are they?"

"Beings from another dimention.." said Miss Briggs. "The Pastmaster is responsible for bringing them here, but he and his pet dragon dissapeared into the portal after the SWAT Kats hit them with one of their missiles. The portal then dissapeared, leaving these unfortunate humans, as they call themselves, stranded on our world. I thought that maybe you could have an answer as to how we can return them home.."

"Y-yeah, like I miss Coolsville already.." sighed Shaggy. "Especially those triple-decker hamburgers, smothered with onions, that we get at the malt shop..."

"Oh, reaaah..." slurped Scooby, "Riple Recker.."

"Guys, how in the world can you think of food at a time like this?" gasped Velma. "Especially when we have crossed dimention boundaries, and are stranded in an alternate reality!"

"Er- come again, Velma?" asked Shaggy.

"I mean we're trapped on a planet of alien kats!" she explained.

"Oh, yeah, right.." he said. "Well, there has to be some kind of food in this place too. If we're stuck here forever, I certainly don't want to starve to death, that would be a lot worse.."

"Um..." said Abi, not knowing what to make of these strange creatures, "I believe the night watchkat left a box of donuts in the foyer..."

"Donuts?" shrieked Scooby and Shaggy together, as they ran down the hall, and proceeded to devour all of the tasty treats in several gulps. The SWAT Kats had entered the facility, and upon witnessing the teen and his dog munching away, Razor laughed, "I wonder if we should let them try our hot mongo pepper contest pal, they seem just the type for it!"

"Did you say hot peppers?" exclaimed Shaggy, smiling at Razor. "me and Scoob love 'em!"

"Hot MONGO peppers, they're a Megakat City speciality.." said T-bone. "Razor and I have a contest with each other to see how many of them we can eat before we burn our brains out.."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy..." smacked Scooby, "Raggy, I really am rarting to rike this race.."

"Uh..." said razor, "What did he just say?"

"Scoob said he's starting to like it here, as I am.." smiled Shaggy. "Yeah, you're alien kats, but nice aliens, plus what's most important, you've got great food!"

"Reah, reat rood.." said Scooby licking the crumbs off his nose with a big slurp.

"Sorry you two.." said Fred, as he and the others came down the hall. "But we're getting back home to Earth, no matter what it takes. Dr. Sinian just told us that there's a slim chance that we can get back, but we'll have to capture the Pastmaster to do so.."

"C-c-c-c-capture the p-pastmaster?" gulped Shaggy. "B-but he's a sorcerer, Felina said so!"

"Yes, he's a magical creature, so we'll have to use magic to contain him.." said Abi, "I have a special pendant in my collection which Callie's ancestor, Queen Callista, used to fight the pastmaster in her own time. I think the pendant is what he was after when he brought you here. So I have no doubt that he'll try to get the pendant again, to make his own magic watch even more powerful."

'So, what you're saying is that we can use the pendant to capture the pastmaster, and then use it and the watch to send our visitors home?" asked Razor.

"Precisely.." Abi nodded. "But only Queen callista's direct ancestor can actually handle their combined energies... that would be you, Callie.."

Gasping outloud, Miss Briggs said, "But I don't know anything about magic!"

"Hey, neither do I, but I still know how to do a few card tricks.." snickered Shaggy, causing Scooby to giggle.

"Be serious you two.." sighed Velma. "In order for this plan to work, we'll need to have somebody bait the Pastmaster here with the pendant, so Callie can use it on him. So Dr. Sinian, since we're aliens, and this pastmaster brought us here, two of us will pretend to join him..."

"Us?" gulped Shag and Scoob together.

" Actually,I was thinking of myself and Freddie.." she smiled. "But thanks for volunteering, you'll do just fine..."

"Us and our big mouths.." groaned shaggy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Creepy Pastmaster

"So, you see.." explained Fred to the kats, as Dr. Sinian led them to where Queen Callista's pendant was on display, "Back where we come from, the five of us just happen to be ghost chasing mystery solvers! That's why we call ourselves, 'Mystery Inc.'"

"Yes, but most of the time, the ghosts and monsters turn out to be human criminals in disquise, trying to scare people away.." added Velma. "Or they use animatronic robots, like those fake werewolves we recently encountered.."

"P-Please don't remind me about it, those things were really creepy.." gulped Shaggy.

"Y-Yeah...C-Creepy.." muttered Scooby Doo.

"So are the creatures that the Pastmaster brings here to do his bidding.." said Razor, "He's bent on taking Megakat City back to the Dark Ages, but so far, we've been able to stop him."

"And I think it's about time we stopped him for good.." nodded Abi, as she opened up one of the display cases, "As you can see here, I have two pendants. One of them is Queen Callista's magical crystal, the other is a copy made of glass. Here Callie, put the Queen's necklace on, and we'll see if you possess any magical powers or not.."

As soon as the Deputy Mayor put on the crystal necklace, low and behold, the pendant started to glow a bright yellow. Gasping outloud, Callie said, "G-Goodness, I feel a strange warm sensation passing through me... could it be?"

"Yes, you are a direct descendant of Queen Callista.." smiled Dr. Sinian. "Which means that you possess her magical powers, Callie. All you needed was her pendant to channel her powers. Additionally, I also have in my posession the Queen's book of spells, to counteract the Pastmaster's tome of time. Now all we have to do is wait for the Pastmaster himself to show up, for I am almost certain that he will sense the magical energy flowing out of you."

"Here, let me have that fake pendant, Abi.." said Velma, who took it from the she-kat, and handed it to Shaggy.  
"Put this around your neck, and once you and Scoob find the Pastmaster, lure him here to where Miss Briggs is.."

"B-But what if he grabs us f-first?" he gulped.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, he would just tell his pet dragon to fry you to a crisp, so just don't make him angry.."  
said Razor.

"D-D-Dragon?" gasped Scooby. "Uh...Uh... No way, I'm staying rere.."

"Come on Scoob, be brave..." smiled Fred. "Would you do it for a scooby snack?"

"Uh... Uhhhhhh.." replied the canine, shaking his head.

"Then how about two scooby snacks..."

"No way..."

"Three?"

"Ummmmmm... OK!"

"Good, but sorry scoob, I don't have any with me, we're in another dimention, remember?"

"Awwwwwww, rats!" huffed the dog.

On the roof of the museum, a very nervous Shaggy and Scooby were waiting for the arrival of the Pastmaster. According to the SWAT Kats, the creepy sorcerer always showed up in high places, like on the roof of city hall, or on the top of a bridge.

"And wouldn't you know, we would be the ones to lure him in!" gulped Shaggy. "You know somethin' Scoob, if we manage to get back home to Earth, I'm giving up chasing after ghosts and skeletons for a whole week! No strike that, a whole month! Maybe even a year, or a lifetime!"

"You said it, rag.." sighed his friend. "I'm arergic to ghosts.."

"Same here buddy, I'm allergic too.." Shaggy replied. "We should form an organization called 'Chickens Anonymous'...No creepy things allowed.."

"S-S-speaking of c-c-creeps... glp... rook!", gasped Scooby, pointing upwards.

"ZOINKS!" exclaimed Shaggy, as a large purple swirling vortex appeared in the sky out of nowhere. It was then that the pastmaster came out, perched on the back of a giant fire-breathing dragon. The evil sorcerer had sensed the Queen's magic being used, which meant that her pendant was close by. Ordering his dragon to swoop down low, the Pastmaster saw two figures standing on the roof of the museum. As he got close enough to eye them, he saw that one of them was wearing the pendant!

"What manner of creatures are you supposed to be?" the sorcerer snarled. "And how did you manage to get the Queen's magical pendant?"

"Uhhhh..." muttered Scooby, "I'm a rog, re's a ruman..."

"WHAT?" spat the Pastmaster, who couldn't understand a thing the creature said.

"Uh- he said He's a dog I"m a h-human.." stammered Shaggy, who was trying very hard not to show how frightened he was, "Your v-vortex brought us here from our magical world, right? So since you summoned us, we got this for you.."

"Ahhhhhh, so you are magical creatures of evil, hmmm?" smiled the skelton sorcerer.

"Oh... uh, yeah... hahahahaha..." Shaggy grinned back, trying to look as evil as possible. "Oh, and we took care of those SWAT Kats for you too.. so here, try this on for size, it'll look good with that watch your wearing.."

Taking the fake crystal off his neck, Shaggy threw it twards the Pastmaster. The sorcerer grabbed it with his bony claw, and looked at it for just a few moments, but then snarled, "You fools, this isn't Queen callista's pendant!It's a fake! How dare you try to trick me! Dragon! Roast them alive!"

"RIIIIIKES!" shrieked Scooby, as the creatures spit hot fire at him and Shaggy. Quickly, they both ran inside the museum, just in the nick of time. Jumping off his dragon, the Pastmaster ran after the frightened boy and his dog, shooting beams of magic at them with his watch.

"Come back here, you foolish mortals!" he snarled. "You won't get away from me that easily!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" screamed Shaggy, as he and Scooby ran for their very lives through the corridor of the museum, ducking down low to avoid the Pastmaster's blasts. At the end of the hall, Freddy heard what was going on, and said, "Here they come everyone! Ready for phase 1 of the trap, Velma?"

"Are you absolutely sure this will work, Fred?" she sighed. "We're dealing with a real ghost this time, not a fake one.."

"I know, but it's still worth a try. As soon as the Pastmaster comes through this hallway, he'll trip over this rope, causing our net to fall on him. Then Miss Briggs can use her magic pendant to take care of the creep for good!"

"Can't Razor and I just subdue him with our mini cement launchers?" sighed T-bone.

"Oh, um, yeah," said Fred. "Good idea, I'm glad I thought of it.."

"Oh, brother..." muttered Velma. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Going home to Coolsville!

Unfortunately for Shaggy and Scooby, the Pastmaster was a lot faster than they thought the skeleton sorcerer could run, and very soon, he had them cornered. Cackling outloud, he said, "Foolish mortals, you thought you could trick me? Now show me where the real pendant is NOW, or I'll destroy you!"

"A-Alright, w-w-w-well show you, j-just d-don't k-kill us, your ghostliness.." muttered Shaggy, as he and Scoob nervously led the Pastmaster down to the room where everyone was waiting. Once they had opened the door, and went inside,  
it was absolutely pitch black. Then suddenly, the lights came on, startling the Pastmaster, because there were the SWAT Kats, aiming both of their glovatrixes at him. Before he could raise his watch, Razor and T-bone encased the little troll in quick drying cement, leaving only his arms and head free. Dr. Sinian quickly grabbed the sorcerer's watch from his boney hand, and gave it to Callie, who was wearing the Queen's pendant around her neck.

"C-Callista?" gasped the Pastmaster. "But you are supposed to be in the Dark Ages.."

"You've confused me for my long-dead ancestor, creep!" snapped Miss Briggs, "But just like the Queen, I also possess her powers! And now that I have your watch too, I'm sending you to a place where you will bother us no more!  
The Dark Zone!"

"Noooooo!" he screamed. "No, you can't, they'll torture me for eternity!"

"The Dark Zone, Deputy Mayor?" asked Razor.

"I just read about it in the Queen's book.." she smiled. "That's where the Pastmaster summons his monsters from. There's a spell in here which can send evil creatures back to the zone, so what better place than to put this miserable little creep? Goodbye Pastmaster, it was not nice knowing you!"

Callie then chanted some magical words, causing the pendant and watch to glow together. A beam of magic came out of both of them at the same time, striking the terrified sorcerer. He screamed outloud, and dissapeared in a flash of light.

"Sheesh, good riddance to that ghost, aye Scoob?" sighed Shaggy.

"You said it, Raggy!" gulped the relieved canine. "Rood Riddance!"

"So, I guess this means that we can go home now, right?" asked Daphne.

"Not without the Mystery Machine, we're not!" exclaimed Fred. "Um, SWAT Kats, can you take us to this garage where those mechanics are working on it?"

"Er, yeah, of course. We parked the Turbokat behind the museum, so nobody should see you, " smiled T-bone. "Be right back Deputy Mayor, this shouldn't take long.."

Once the members of Mystery Inc. had piled into the cargo hold of the Turbokat, the sleek jet took off. But instead of landing outside the garage, T-bone flew the Turbokat into the SWAT Kat's secret underground entrance. As Fred and the others exited the craft, he said, "Hey, what gives, SWAT Kats? I thought you told us that you'd take us to the garage!"

"We did, it's right above us.." smiled razor, as he took off his mask, revealing the kat underneath it. After T-bone did the same, he said,"Hi there, we're the mechanics who fixed your van. My real name is Jake Clawson and his is Chance Furlong. We used to be Enforcer pilots until we accidentally crashed our jet into Headquarters. Commander Feral made us work here to pay for the damages we caused, which really wasn't our fault. So we decided to become vigilanties, and take on the criminal scum that plague our city."

"Hey, waddayaknow, just like Batman and Robin!" said Shag. "They're crimefighters in our world, and we've met them a couple of times!(Check out the Scooby Doo movies from the early 1970's)"

"Yeah, pretty coool.." smiled Scooby Doo.

"Er, just keep it a secret, alright, we don't want anybody to know our identities.." said Chance.

"Sure you two, mum's the word, though we won't be staying much longer, I hope.." said Velma, "This world of yours is certainly a fascinating place, but I miss good old Earth.."

"We all do.." said Fred, "Besides, I'm sure there's a lot more mysteries for us to solve.."

"Before you go, the two of us would like to give Shaggy and Scoob a little present for helping us capture the Pastmaster..", smiled Jake, who reached into his locker, and pulled out a large paper bag. Handing it to Shaggy, he said,  
"Be careful, these are hot mongo peppers, they kick some serious after burn.."

"Oh boy, oh boy oh boy..." slurped Scoob, "Rot Peppers!"

Before Shaggy could even react, Scooby stuck his large head inside the bag, and literally inhaled all 20 of the green chilis. Smacking his lips, Scooby breathed fire our of his mouth like a dragon, and panted, "Relicious!"

"WHAT THE- Scooby DOO, you chowhound, you didn't leave me even one pepper!" gasped Shaggy.

"Burp.." Scooby replied, "Rorry, Raggy..."

"Don't worry, Shag, I have another bag in my locker.." said Chance, "But I'll make sure this one is taped shut on the top. Crud, that dog just destroyed my record! Scooby, you are officially the new Mongo pepper eating champ, congrats!"

"Thanks a rot, Rance!" grinned Scooby Doo, who licked the kat across the face with his wet tongue.

"Yuck!" Chance gasped. "Just don't do that again, ok buddy!"

Thirty minutes later, back at the museum, Callie cast a spell to send Scooby and his friends home. Waving goodbye to their new kat friends, the team of Mystery Inc held on tight as the mystery machine was sent hurtling through a magical portal. Seconds later, they were back on the road to Coolsville, in almost the exact same spot where they had dissapeared from.

"Fred, did we all just dream we were in another dimention?" pondered Daphne.

"I don't think so Daph.." smiled Fred, pointing to Shag and Scooby. The young teen was trying desperately to keep his canine friend from devouring the peppers Chance had given him.

"Oh no you don't these are mine Scoob!" shouted Shaggy.

"Rust one, please?" wimpered Scooby.

"NO, and that's final!" He replied. "I like to eat too, you know!"

"Hahahahaa!" exclaimed Fred. "It's good to be back home, eh gang?"

THE END.  



End file.
